warriorcatserfindungsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The SunClan - Die Ära
right|300px "The SunClan " ist eine Buchreihe die vom SonnenClan handelt.Man kann sie nur in diesem Forum lesen kann. Autorin:Lichtstrahl Band:1 ,Die Ära Staffel:1, The SunClan Hauptpersonen Flyer Darkness Sonne Jaguarsprenkel Wichtige Nebenpersonen Olivenzweig Prolog Flyer saß auf den Gartenzaun . Wieso oft davor beobachtete sie die Sonnenstrahlen die sanft über den Wald wanderten und wünschte sich sie könne dort draußen herumrennen und jagen . "Du weißt das dass nicht geht ", schalt sie sich leise . "Vater hat es verboten ,auch wenn ich gerne wüsste warum ." Da hörte sie die vertrauten Schritte ihrer Schwester . Mit einem elegantem Sprung landete Sonne neben Flyer . "Starrst du schon wieder in den Wald", fragte Sonne . Flyer nickte bloß . Eine Weile betrachteten sie den Wald . Dann sprach Sonne :"Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden ,warum es dich so in den Wald zieht . Trotzdem möchte ich auch neues Land kennen lernen." Ihre Schwester flüsterte leise:" Der Wald ... er ... Ich will frei sein .Ich will jagen mit frischem Wind ,ich will fischen lernen und kämpfen gegen andere neue Gegner. Hier ist es schön aber .... nicht das was ich will . Es ist als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen , ein Teil den ich suchen muss und ohne den ich nicht Leben kann." "Das geht mir nicht -" Sonne unterbrach sich und blickte gebannt in den Wald. Flyer folgte ihren Augen und sah zum Wald hinüber . Ihr stockte der Atem . Drei , nein vier Katzen waren aus dem Wald gekommen . Vor ihnen preschte ein rabenschwarzer Kater den Weg entlang . "Sie jagen ihn ",zischte Sonne entsetzt . Beide verfolgten gespannt wie der schwarze Kater über einen Busch sprang und dann stehen blieb.Vor seinen Pfoten erstreckte sich der Fluss. "Oh nein ", hauchte Sonne entsetzt. "Wir müssen ihm helfen", rief Flyer und sprang kurzerhand vom Zaun .Sonne konnte sehen wie ihre Schwester den Weg entlang preschte , auf den alten Baumsprang sprang und dann geschickt auf der anderen Seite landete . Entsetzt drehte Sonne sich um und lief weg ,dann schrie sie über die Schulter zurück :"Ich hole Hilfe." Flyer hörte den Ruf kaum . Sie landete neben dem gejagtem Kater ."Lasst ihn in Ruhe ", knurrte sie wütend. "Das hier ist das Territorium der Sand-Katzen .Ihr seid nicht willkommen !" Die Jäger grinsten bloß :"Der Hauskätzchenstamm ? Wie sollte der uns gefährlich werden ?Wir sind Katzen des FlammenClans ,uns kann keiner besiegen."Diese Worte kamen von einer gefleckten Katze .Flyer schnurrte höhnisch :"Das werdet ihr ja sehen. Na los ,greift an !"Wütend sprang sie direkt auf die gefleckte Katze zu . 1.Kapitel Flyer konnte sehen wie die Kätzin ihr rechtes Bein anspannte , mehr als die anderen . Sofort schossen ihr die Informationen nur so durch den Kopf . "''Sie will nach rechts wegspringen ,sie ist rechtspfotelerin und hat dort auch mehr Kraft . Ich muss sie von links angreifen ."''Blitzschnell hakte sie eine Hinterpfote in den Boden , drehte sich und krachte in die Katze ,die zum ausweichen zur Seite gesprungen war. Flyer schubste die Kätzin kräftig zu Bodenund warf sich auf sie . Mit den Vorderpfoten nagelte sie die gefleckte Kätzin fest.Dann knurrte sie ihr leise ins Ohr:"Na , was denkst du ? Bin ich dir gut genug zum kämpfen ? "Wütend bäumte sich die fremde Katze auf und fauchte wütend:"Ich bin Jaguarsprenkel ,nenne mir deinen Namen !" Überascht starrte Flyer die Katze an :"Mein Name ist Flyer ."Dann merke dir gut meine Worte ,Flyer vom Sand-Stamm . Ab heute hast du eine neue Feindin , denn mit mir legt sich keiner so schnell an."Dann schleuderte Jaguarsprenkel Flyer mit überraschenden Kraft ab und rannte in den Wald . Auch die anderen Katzen rannten hinter ihr her."Alles in Ordnung ?"Zum ersten Mal sprach der fremde Kater "Man kämpft nicht so leicht gegen Jaguarsprenkel ohne eine Verletzung. " Flyer musterte ihn erstaunt. "Mir geht es bestens .Aber lass uns jetzt lieber gehen ." Und sie drehte sich um und sprang am Baumstamm entlang über den Fluss.Der schwarze Kater folgte ihr . "Wir müssen über den Zaun ins Territorium unseres Stamms .",zischte Flyer. "Stamm?",fragte der Kater "Ach und ,wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich bin Darkness ." "Flyer."Dann sprang sie über den Zaun ."Und ich meine den Sand-Stamm."Da hörten beide ein lautes Jaulen :"Flyer ,ist alles in Ordnung ?" Sonne raste ihr entgegen und hinter ihr lief eine Patrollie. "Alles gut , die fremden Katzen sind weg ."Erleichtert berührte Sonne ihre Schwester an der Schulter. "Last uns ins Lager gehen ",meinte ein brauner Kater aus der Patrollie. "Vielleicht kommen sie wieder , mit mehr Katzen . " "Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar ", sagte Darkness ."Jaguarsprenkel lässt sich nicht so einfach besiegen." Der andere Kater musterte ihn stumm . Dann drehte er sich um und trottete davon.Die anderen Katzen liefen hinter ihm her ."Was ist das für ein Lager ? Wo liegt es überhaupt ?" Diese Frage kam von Darkness .Flyer schmunzelte . "Jetzt interessiert es dich,oder ? Na,ja. Es ist kein wirkliches Lager.